the_jamesbossdude_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pool Party! (Quotes)
This article is a storyboard quote 'of the Brandy and Eddie episode '"Pool Party!" 'from Season 1, which aired on October 3, 2019 '"THE AIR PUMP MACHINE SETUP QUOTES" * Scene Changes to the Setup Area for The Machine, Brandy comes Back With The Full Reveal of The Air Pump Machine in his Hands,Knowing How The Plan to Pump Carly Will Succeed her Dream * Brandy: ''Off-screen The Better Version! ''Machine Lets Out An Alarm As The Air Plugger fills up With Air and Farts It All Out in Digestion * Carly: ''Gasps and Leaps Into The Air How Exciting!♥ ''Over to The Setup Area In Pure Joy, After her Dream Is becoming A Real Globe * Brandy: ''To The Setup The Machine's Power Supplies First Thing's First!, "The Plug" ''In The Machine Into The Extender in the Wall ''Gotta Make Sure All That Air Is Filled In There! ''On The Machine With A Light Switch Connected to It, It Lightens And Powers Up All The Different Control Sets In Air Controls, Finally, He Holds Up The Air Plugger Into Carly's Body ''And Last But Not Least! "The Rear"...In The Air Plugger Into Carly's Buttocks Inside of Her, Preparing To Pump Her Into A Full Size Beach Ball, Where It Now Connected To Her'' * Carly: ''Chuckles As The Plugger Goes Way In Her To much, It Tickles Her Buttocks Wh-o-o-o-o-a! That Tickles...But, ''Blissfully ''I Am About to Become Modern Pool's Squishy Bouncy Beach Ball!, Isn't This Going to be Fun And Such A Bouncy Day Together! * '''Brandy: '''You Sweet Right This Is Gonna be A Bouncy Day!, With This Air Pump Machine With Enough Energy Inside of It ''to her As She Smiles Blissfully You Will become The Pool's Famous Beach Ball Ever! * Carly: ''To The Residents of The Pool Did You Hear That EveryBody! ''Blissfully Again ''I'm About to Become You're New Beach Ball, ''Her Arms ''Who Wants To Play With Me! * '''Modern Town Residents: '''WE DO! ''Cheer For Her As She And Brandy Share A Smile On Their Faces, She Blows A Heart Float Like Kiss That Floats Over To The Residents for Their Kindness * Brandy: '''Ready To Blow You're System's Up! * '''Carly: ''And Blows Her Head Up Like A Balloon While Blowing With Her Thumb, And It Deflates, Giving A Thumbs Up Ready! * '''Brandy: '''All Righty!, Here We Go!, So Now I Am Gonna Put The Air Setting Up To 10/100%! Pure 25$ Cents! ''to The 10 Button on one of the Controls * Carly: After Hearing the Highest Air ''Uh, Are You Sure that's A Bit To Much Air, Brandy? * '''Brandy: 'Eagerd ''Huh? What?..No!, Of Course Not, The Only Highest Setting Would Be 100%, The Lowest Setting Would Be 10%/...Or 5 But This Gonna Make You Popular! * '''Carly: 'Gleefully Oh, YAY!, I Can't Wait For This, This Gonna be So Fun! WHO'S WITH ME! TEAM BEACH BALL? * Modern Town Residents: 'TEAM BEACH BALL!!! ''For Her Applause * '''Carly: ''In Joy, Small bit Voice Oh Thank You Dreams, You've Alway's Been With Me ''A Kiss Into the Sky, It Has Seemed That She Has Now Deserved to be The Chosen One for Begin a Fun Playing Ball, Before Standing Into A Model-Like Poser Waiting to be Inflated "CARLY'S BIG INFLATION EXPLOSION QUOTES" (NO DIALOGUE) * Scene Cuts to The Air Pump Machine's Coin Slot That Reads "25$" Pure Quarter, The Air Pump Machine's Air Energy Is Ready To Go As Brandy has Setup The Controls and Everything That Requires the Pool's Expensive Energy Supplies Over The Rights That Have The Air's Money Supplies. Later, Brandy Starts the Machine By Sliding A Quarter In The Coin Slot, Now Allowing Access To It. The 25$ Logo then Forms Into A Check Mark Glowing Green, The Scene Cuts To The Top Control Set, The Machine Fuels with Gas And Air Coming Through The Plug Vents. Brandy Sets Up The Air Preasure Up To "10%"/100%" Pure Fueal Before He Slides the Air Control Up to The Red Highest Color, He Presses One of The Control Buttons To "1" and "0" Forming Them to A "10" And Punches The "ACTIVATE" Button Down, Thus Finally Fuealing The Machine's Full Potential, The Machine Beeps An Alarm As A Timer Counts Down Fowards. The Residents of Modern Town All Give A Huge Cheer and Squeal For The Biggest Inflation, Strong Air Preasure From The Plugger Begins Going And Starts To Feed Up Carly's System As It Starts Vibrating The System Out * Scene Changes to Carly, Who Is Suddenly Changed Into A Model Like-Poser While Waiting For Her Dream To Come True As The Residents of Modern Town All Begin Chanting "CARLY!" Over and Over For Her Dream, Suddenly, Her Dream Now Goes Downwards As It Is Seen That The Air Now Begins to Devour Her System, "Revealing That The Machine's Law That It Could Explode Any Resident To A Whole Live". As a Result,The Strong Preasure Inside Carly's Body Starts To Puff And Grows Bigger And Bigger, Carly Looks Without Realizing The Strong Air Inside her And Breathes Out In A Modeler Repeatily As She Grows Even More Puffy, Her Butt Cheek Pops through her Bikni As It Inflates Like A Balloon, The Scene Flashes to The Her Back, One of Her Butt Cheeks Start Stretching and Popping Through Out Of Her And They Grow Even More Bigger and Puffy, A Bikini Strap from her Behind Also Breaks Grip As It Expands Through her Inflation, The Scene Flashes Again to Her Belly, It Blows Through out of Her Development and Suddenly Starts to Float Upwards Like A Balloon, The Scene Then Flashes And Reveals That She Is Now Formed Into a Balloon-Shaped Like Animal As The Residents Continue to Chant Her Name For The Big Excitement Without Realizing Her into A Balloon, Her Bikini Starts to Stretch As Carly Lets Out a Air of Squeal. Without Noticing, Her Bikni Strap Starts To Break Grip As Her Other Bikni Stretches and Starts To Rip of Out Grip, The Scene Flashes Yet Again To her Exterior, Her Bikni Loses All Grip as It Continues to Rip, The Strap from Her Bikni Fully Breaks Off Before Her Belly Begins to Create Massive Cracks letting Out all of The Air from Her Development. Just Before Reaching the Maxim Preasure, The Body Cannot Take The Air Anymore And Explodes In Defeat, Releasing All of The Air Out of Her and Even Ending Her Live Once and For All, "As Seen To be A Never Before Seen Girl Again", Also Exploding Her Facial Expressions Out Of Her Development, Leaving Her "Eyes" "Flower Hat" "Ears" "Tail" And Her "Bikni Outfits" Flying Out of Her, Before Landing into The Ground All Piled up Into Her Aches * Is Revealed That The Air Pump Machine Is Known For It's Dangerous Air Preasure Systems That Could Explode Any Resident Into Aches of their Development, And It Is Also Shown that A High Preasure more Than 10%/100% Air Could Explode Any Object or An Anthropomorphic Resident Into Their Own Development And They Could Never Be Restored In The Future, As What Has Happened To Carly After Not Realizing That She Has been Stuck to Her Own Model Purpose""